IMMADRAGO
OHAI THAR. ... KEEP READING. General info IMMADRAGO's an IAM who joined on January 30, 2009 out of pure boredom and curiousity, after noticing a comment on a video made by Yellow Kirby. She's known as the female Drago from the game Mother 3. ... With no visible pupils and an arm fetish. She's known to love vore. And yes, she has vored other IAMs before, although it usually ends in disaster. Goggles Pikachu was the one who gave her the vore virus. She's also formed a rivalry with Goggles. She visit the graveyard frequently as a moderator, which she has visited since she had joined, but she's also been in Hiigara, her own mine/casino, etc. She also adores drawing. And she is known to say "ASDF" very often. She's Red team's Heavy Weapons Drago. She's also a miner (obviously), and is (almost) never seen without her miner hat. She also carries around her pickaxe just about all the time, although it isn't seen in some pictures. (God knows where she keeps it when she's not holding it-- Owait. Hammerspace. 8D) Typos/Quotes She known for the following quotes/typos: "LET'S GO LICK THOSE KRAKENS' ASSES" ' '"-skaps Newcal-" ' '"-cockes techo-" ' '"But I am LE TIRED." "Rawrawr." "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF--" "c:" "What's that, DANDVICH? Keel them all? GOOD IDEA. ^w^" "Ash: -karate chips computer-" .... Along with many others that won't be listed here. Other random facts When she had originally made her account, IMMADRAGO made her character a male Drago. She had soon changed her mind, however, which had led to some confusion. But she has declared that her old male self is now non-existant, to prevent more mindfuck. (although Drago remained in her male color even as a female for a while.) Drago's full name is''' Drago R. Drago'. But she still won't reveal what the R. stands for, although it could stand for "Rawr" (But she denies it.) She used to be obsessed with Longcat for no reason, until after it somehow popped out of her mouth. She had stated that Longcat tasted like gravel. Hmm. She's known to fear the rapist known as JOEY, who has taken a liking to take over her videos occasionally. '''SHE RAN OVER THE TACO BELL DOG. '''But when that's mentioned, she always blames it on the jack-in-the-box. It is rumored that she disposed of the corpse by voring, and that theory's supported by the furball she had coughed up soon after the incident. Drago's also known to chop off other IAMs' arms, like in Fear Garden. She hasn't been chopping many arms off lately, however. She thinks that she can do the Wess dance well, despite everyone else saying that she can't (and they're right!) She doesn't wear underwear. (But then again, who does?) do on special occasions. c: -Ninten~ She doesn't rape other IAMs anymore, although she did when she was a male Drago. Honestly. >_> She's Kuramon's partner/tamer, and the two have been a duo since the day Armageddemon was defeated at the the IAM Village. She and Mudkip are vore buddies, and Pakkun is her pet (she also gave up on eating him, despite what others might suspect.) '''DRAGO STOLE YOUR BIKE.' And she'll blow up Kharak if ya don't agree with her (which has occured before, unfortunately. Silly Hiigarans.) She whores the Forum Games section of the Forums frequently. She's learned to not mess with a Waddle Dee the hard way. (INB4 IN BED) Drago's backstory It's well-known that the Drago species is not seen again after the end of Chapter 3 in Mother 3. One possibility, some say, is that they went extinct. And the truth is: they did. Well, almost. As the Pigmasks were depleting the Drago population, Drago had decided to go into hiding. But Drago was somehow seperated from Drago Jr. while fleeing from the Pigmasks, being forced to hide in a cave. Not much is known about Drago's past after that besides, well... let's just say that you can't keep most of your sanity for long when you're forced to wait years in a cave. Or your pupils, for that matter. But Drago had apparently vowed to become a miner after that incident. (But who knows where she got the miner helmet and pickaxe from?) Out of character facts Yes, she's a female IRL. (and French) Her IRL name starts with- OLAWL NOT SAYING. c: She's nearsighted. She can't really draw humans very well, although she's tried to before. She hates WMM's occasional crashing. She lives somewhere in the Southeastern US. (Once again, not telling. c:) She would make Red Zone remixes if she had more than fucking WMM. She's fucking addicted to Touhou videos, and her favorite characters are Flandre and Cirno. Drago's alts Her alts include: IAMHIIGARANGENERAL IMMACARBONDOG IMBONEY IMTHECHIMERASCHICK IMMAPARTYHATPIKACHU IAMNIDOQUEEN IAMPIGMASKCOLONEL IAMPRIMALDIALGA IAMKURAMON IAMOHSOSNAKE Along with more that she has forgotten. But a few alts that she had that are now closed include: IAMSHINYPIKACHU WEAREBARRIERTRIO IAMGUTSMANSASS '''(Don't ask. o3o) '''IMBIOLIZARD MORE STUFF HERE PL0X Drago's Youtube channel THE END AND THAT'S ALL. NOTHING ELSE TO SEE HERE, SO GTFO. D| ... YOU'RE STILL HERE?!? HOW FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. ... I guess that I might actually add something interesting here. HERE'S A DRAWING OF GOGGLES THAT I DREW OUT OF BOREDOM. THERE, HAPPY?!? NOW GO AWAY. D: /article written by Drago Category:IAMs with the vore virus